Words Aren't Everything
by BurningPompeii
Summary: Gaara and Naruto don't say much, but their love and passion shines through. Let's follow these two from an emotional day to a passionate night, from harsh realities to waking up in each other's arms. GaaNaru.


**Hi everyone! My name is Aya, and here's my new story about GaaNaru. I love this couple (though maybe not my favorite) and I hope you like this story:) Thanks for reading, and please review/fave/lemme know how you like it!**

 **The Morning:**

Waking up and seeing Gaara's serene, peaceful face, Naruto smiled in complete happiness and joy, knowing he was the reason for ending Gaara's insomniac nights.

All the blonde did was look...stare...admire. Recalling the events that took place the night before, remembering the submission, domination, love, passion, heat.

"Hm?" The red head slowly started to wake up, his eyes opening slightly and trying to adjust to the sudden brightness surrounding him, the shining light coming from the open windows.

Naruto didn't say anything. He never did in the mornings. Didn't have to. Gaara didn't either.

Gaara simply looked up at the blonde with his deep, sea green eyes along with his hair looking ruffled and shaggy, sticking out in all directions, yet it still looked very tempting to stick his hand in, to Naruto.

The blonde gave in to his temptation and ruffled Gaara's blonde hair. Gaara didn't stop him and just sat up a little. He wrapped his arms around Naruto's slim waist and pulled his back close to his chest.

Naruto leaned against his warm chest and could hear Gaara's steady heart beat in his ears. That was the only sound in the room to him. He smiled and felt this tranquility in his heart that he knew he only had when he was with Gaara. Such a warm feeling.

As they laid together in each others' arms, no words were being said, no sounds were being made by their voices. It wasn't necessary.

Breakfast:

Later, Naruto went into the kitchen after changing to cook some breakfast. "What should I make today?" He thought, opening the fridge and looking inside.

He settled on cooking some Miso soup, grilling some eel, frying eggs, and eating some leftovers from last night's dinner. As he was getting to cooking, he heard the shower in the bathroom go on.

Naruto smiled once again... the usual result when he thought about his lover.

When Gaara's shower was over, Naruto's food was finished. Setting up the table, Gaara came in wearing a white tank top, gray sweats, and a towel wrapped around his neck. He saw Naruto setting down bowls and plates of food, utensils and napkins. For some reason, Gaara felt a small smile on his face. He didn't even know why. But just watching his lover made him feel happy. So happy.

He walked over to him and wrapped his arms around Naruto's waist again- a habit of his. He squeezed tightly and Naruto was at first surprised but then just smiled.

Wordlessly, the blonde turned around in Gaara's arms and wrapped his arms around his neck. They shared a small, short kiss that was needed after their brief time of separation.

After the kiss, Naruto simply rested his forehead against Gaara's, not saying anything. A silent minute later, Naruto gestured his head towards the table.

Gaara nodded and let Naruto's warm waist go. They sat down quietly and started eating with a comfortable silence.

Naruto, who was sitting directly across Gaara, touched the other's leg with his own. He always did since he just loved being touched and touching his love.

Gaara never kicked him away but rather wrapped his legs around the blonde's as well. They would rub each others' legs, squeeze it tightly, just whatever in a casual, silence matter.

It was just a quiet way of letting each other know how much they needed each others' touch and affection. Words weren't necessary really to let out those feelings.

They enjoyed the morning, since Gaara would be leaving near the afternoon to his village.

 **The Bad News:**

Around lunch time, Naruto was out training with Sasuke and Sakura as usual. He was having a sparring match with Sasuke while Sakura was practicing her strength skills on rocks she could find.

Kakashi was standing on a tree branch, seemingly reading a book but in truth, he was observing their every move, their every whim. They were his students after all and he treated them with utmost priority.

But the sparring and the observing soon came to a stop when Tsunade walked into the match. She stood tall; however it didn't have its brightness that her aura usually did. Instead, she had twice more wrinkles than usual, red bloodshot eyes, dark circles deeply engraved beneath her eyes, and one of the saddest expressions she's ever given.

"What's wrong Hokage-sama?" Kakashi leaped down from the branch. "Is anything the matter?"

Tsunade gave him a quick look and a nod and then looked towards Naruto with a pitiful, sad look, knowing who would be affected the most by the news.

"Yes um..." Tsunade shut her eyes and with a shaking voice, she stated, "Jiraiya...died. He was killed today."

When those words were said, Naruto felt an immediate stab deep in his heart, stomach, head, legs...everywhere. He felt like needles literally were thrown at him, plunging him until he was numb everywhere. His teacher...his mentor...the perverted, sick, old man... although he would always quarrel with him, Jiraiya was someone special to him.

Naruto couldn't say anything. Tsunade was looking at him, hoping the boy wouldn't break. Sasuke stayed silent but was also looking at the blonde. He was his best friend and he didn't like seeing that hurt expression on Naruto's face.

Sakura started crying in sadness, saying words of pity towards the admired, dead man. Kakashi simply looked into the sky, thinking of many things, many people from his past.

The Uzumaki, although feeling completely numb, knew he couldn't be there anymore. The person he needed right now wasn't there. He wasn't there. He was probably a third of the way back to his Sand Village.

"Gaara...Gaara..." Naruto thought but couldn't speak. It hurt too much to speak. He then turned and ran, using all his strength to run as fast as he could home.

Once he got there, he slammed his door and ran inside his bedroom. Jumping on the bed, he started crying into his pillow. Sobbing. Yelling out in pain and anger and sadness. He felt Gaara's traces left in the bed but couldn't be satisfied with no arms to surround him in warmth.

"What's this?" Gaara, who was with Kankuro and Temari, suddenly stopped running and turned around, standing on a tree branch. He could still see the tall mountain in Konoha from a distance around a few miles away.

"What's wrong Gaara?" Kankuro asked. "Let's go."

Gaara frowned. He felt this uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach. It was painful. A sharp pain but it wasn't very physical. More like mental. His head was also in pain and he felt this strange increase in his heartbeat. Hard to explain but he knew for sure that someone was calling out for him. Someone he knew he needed to be there for.

"Naruto." Gaara simply worded out, and started running three times as fast towards Konoha village than he did away from it.

"Gaara!" Temari and Kankuro yelled out loud, but the redhead ignored them.

"Naruto." He thought. "Naruto."

Getting closer and closer, all he could think about was, "Naruto."

He finally got through the gates and started jumping on top of roofs towards the blonde's house. "Naruto."

Finally, he slammed inside and ran towards the blonde's bedroom.

"Naruto!" He yelled as soon as he came inside.

Shocked, the blonde looked up to see him inside his room, sweating and breathing hard.

"G-Gaara?" Naruto muttered, very surprised, giving him a look that asked what he was doing here.

Gaara walked up to him and reached out his arms. He wrapped his arms around Naruto's head and pulled the crying blonde close. He didn't know what happened and he didn't know exactly why his lover was crying. But he did know that Naruto needed his touch right now, and he was willing to do anything to give it to him.

Naruto, getting over his shock, willingly let himself be held by Gaara tightly. He started sobbing even more in sadness once again, thinking of Jiraiya's death. He was also happy that Gaara was there with him. "He knew..." Naruto thought. "He knew..."

After Naruto started to decrease his crying, Gaara let him go slightly and grabbed his shoulders. He gave him a look. A solemn, angry look.

Naruto knew the redhead was asking him who made him cry and threatening to kill the person who did. The blonde just shook his head.

"Jiraiya...died." He whispered in a small voice.

Gaara now knew what the reason was, and knew that Naruto definitely needed his comfort. He hugged him once again. He held him tight. He held him near. He squeezed Naruto very tightly, as if telling him, "It's okay. I'm here." But he didn't have to say it. Naruto knew.

 **The Funeral:**

Gaara ended up staying a couple weeks more with Temari and Kankuro temporarily taking over the Sand Village. He did have to pay his respects to Jiraiya's funeral.

The funeral took place about three days after Jiraiya died since preparations needed to take place and reports needed to be written from witnesses of Jiraiya's death.

At the funeral, Naruto stood next to Gaara and Sakura.

Sakura looked at Naruto.

"Naruto."

"Yes Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked, looking at her with a fake smile but a sad look in his eyes that just about killed Sakura.

Sakura looked at him with grief and pity. "Are you going to be okay?"

Naruto nodded. "Don't worry. I'll be fine. I'm going to get stronger and get back at those damn Akatsuki for Jiraiya."

Sakura saw the look of both anger and sadness in Naruto's eyes, but smiled at him. "Good luck Naruto. I'll help you out in whatever way I can."

Grinning, Naruto nodded. "Thanks Sakura-chan."

Naruto reached out his hand towards Gaara, who quickly took it and held it firmly.

Naruto kept on looking at Jiraiya's grave and his grip on Gaara's hand got tighter in anger. "First you...now him." Naruto muttered.

Gaara nodded, knowing how Naruto was feeling. "I'm still here." He said simply.

Naruto smiled. "Always?"

Gaara nodded. "If you die, I'll die with you."

The blonde looked a bit surprised at his deep words, but soon grinned and hugged Gaara tightly, crying lightly. "Me too."

Quietly, Naruto cried against Gaara's chest and Gaara held him firmly. That was enough to tell each other everything they wanted.

 **Drinking Party:**

At a drinking party Naruto and Gaara attended as a hang out with all their friends and acquaintances, the two were sitting in a booth with the others including Kiba, Sasuke, Sakura, Lee, Tenten, Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji, and Neji.

Most of them were either slightly or greatly drunk.

Kiba was one of them.

Naruto held Gaara's hand and got up, pulling him and gesturing his head toward the dance floor.

Gaara hesitated but got up as well and followed him to the dance floor. Right now, a slow song was playing.

Wrapping his arms around Gaara's neck and Gaara's arms around Naruto's waist, the two slowly swayed back and forth with each other. Naruto laid his head against Gaara's chest, listening to his heartbeat. He felt so serene. So peaceful.

Back at the booth, Ino sighed at them smiling.

"They don't talk much do they?" She stated.

"Don't talk much? They don't talk at all! Even though Naruto is a chatterbox at times." Sakura added.

"Yes. Naruto-kun grew much more mature." Lee said.

"Much more serious too. Especially in his relationship with Gaara." Tenten said.

"Psh. They ain't so serious looking to me." Kiba said all drunk. He glared at the couple.

"You're just jealous Kiba because for one, Shino is not here and two, you two are having a fight, probably because of you, and you're just envious of Naruto and Gaara's closeness right now." Chouji stated as a fact.

"Shut up!" Kiba growled. "Gaara's not good enough for Naruto anyways. That blonde is too hot for him. His ass and my dick would totally be so compatible with each others'." Kiba drunkenly spoke.

"If Shino heard you right now, he'd be very angry at you." Neji muttered.

"If Gaara heard you, he'd kill you." Sasuke added.

"Like I care." Kiba got up crankily and walked towards the dance floor before anyone could stop him.

"How troublesome." Shikamaru muttered, looking at the Inuzaka stride towards the couple.

"This is going to be interesting." Neji smirked.

"Agreed." Sasuke smirked as well.

"Bet you 10 bucks Kiba will end up with at least a broken leg or arm." Chouji said towards Shikamaru.

"Bet you he'll end up dead." Tenten dared.

Shikamaru thought logically about it. "I bet he'll end up with his wrist broken."

"Deal."

As Kiba walked onto the dance floor, he stumbled a bit but finally got to Naruto and Gaara.

"Hey sweety. Want to dance sexy?" Kiba smirked and grabbed Naruto's arm, pulling the blonde towards him.

Gaara's eyes immediately turned into fire and he grabbed Kiba's wrist with sand. He immediately started to crush it.

"AH!" Kiba heard a CRACK and felt immediate pain.

"Gaara!" Naruto grabbed Gaara's shoulder and gave him a look.

Although Gaara wanted to do so much more, so, so much more, he released the sand around Kiba's wrist when he saw the pleading look in Naruto's blue eyes.

"Ah! Fuck! It's broken!" Kiba yelled, and bent down in pain.

Gaara grabbed Kiba's collar with his hand and brought him up to him, meeting him eye level. He gave Kiba a look that gave him many, many shivers down his spine.

That's all he had to do to let Kiba know the message: Touch Naruto again and he's dead.

Naruto bent down next to Kiba. "Are you okay Kiba? Can you move it? You should go to the hospital!"

Gaara held Naruto's hand and gave it a firm squeeze.

Naruto looked up at him and saw Gaara wasn't looking at him directly but did have a small, small pout on his face and a very angry look in his eyes.

The blonde got up and sighed. He held Gaara's hand in his and they walked towards the booth.

"We're going to leave early." Gaara said.

"Oh. A-Already?" Sakura stuttered. She shivered at the look in Gaara's eyes as well.

"Yeah. You should help Kiba out. I think his wrist is broken." Naruto added. "Anyways, good night. I'll see you guys later."

The two left hand in hand out the doors.

Everyone at the booth exchanged looks.

"They really aren't a talkative couple are they?" Ino muttered.

"Doesn't seem necessary." Sasuke answered.

"Yeah." Neji nodded in agreement.

"Anyways, my twenty dollars please?" Shikamaru smirked, holding his hand out to Chouji and Tenten.

The two rolled their eyes and paid up.

"But don't you think we should help Kiba?" Chouji asked, looking at the dog boy in pain on the dance floor.

"Don't worry. Someone's already on it." Sakura and Ino smirked.

"Huh?" Everyone looked at the dance floor and saw a certain someone wearing a large coat with a tall collar and a pair of sunglasses indoors.

"Shino?!" They exclaimed.

"He was here all along." Sakura explained.

Shino grabbed Kiba's jacket hood and pulled him roughly out the door.

"He seems mad." Tenten said pitifully towards Kiba.

Sakura laughed. "He has the right to be. Anyways, today was a very interesting night."

"Yes. It was." Ino smiled.

Sasuke nodded and smirked. "Hmph... looks like Naruto finally did find the one." Although the Uchiha was a bit sad about having to let his best friend go, he knew that he loved his blonde friend enough to want to support him and Gaara with all his might. "Good luck Naruto. Better treat him good Gaara." Sasuke thought.

 **Nighttime:**

A blonde and a red head walked inside the blonde's house together, taking off their shoes and coats.

Naruto looked at Gaara who was still pouting over the incident with Kiba.

Feeling bad that his lover was feeling sad and angry, the Uzumaki held Gaara's hands in his. He brought them towards his own neck and wrapped them around the slim neck firmly.

Naruto looked at Gaara straight in the eyes- a solid, serious blue eyed look.

This gesture was an act made around the time the two got together. Gaara told Naruto once that, "If you betray me, I'll kill you with my own two hands."

Naruto just simply said back, "And I'll let you."

Those words weren't meant to be abusive nor threatening, but their own kind of way to show each other they love each other so much. So much enough to die for each other.

Gaara looked back at Naruto with an equally solid stare. The green eyes saw the way Naruto was absolutely serious and knew he was being insecure for nothing.

The redhead let go of his hands around Naruto's neck and slid them down the blonde's slim, smooth back.

"I know." Gaara whispered simply, and Naruto responded with a small nod.

The two started kissing in front of the doorway, Naruto wrapping his arms tightly around Gaara's neck.

Gaara pushed Naruto against the closest wall to them and kneed him in between the blonde's slim legs.

"Ah...ah.." Naruto moaned, feeling himself getting hardened by Gaara's touches. Everywhere Gaara touched, every area and inch made him feel like he was going to burn from complete pleasure and heat.

Gaara tried to restrain a little more and pulled Naruto towards the bedroom.

Once they were there, the blonde was immediately pushed onto the soft bed. He looked up at Gaara who had a look of lust in his darker green eyes. The moonlight from the window was shining onto Gaara's face and made his eyes shine with desire.

Naruto thought in his head, "Sexy..."

Gaara hastily took his shirt off and threw it in a random corner. He undid his belt and zipper, getting in between Naruto's legs.

Naruto reached out his arms, wanting to hold Gaara. As he did, he bit Gaara on the shoulder as Gaara sucked and bit on his neck. They both drew blood from each others' skin and retreated their lips.

They saw the blood and exchanged it in a deep kiss. Their tongues tangled while their hands moved in a quick pace. Gaara was easily able to slip off Naruto's pants and briefs, throwing them to who knows where.

Naruto took off his own shirt and dropped it beside the bed. Gaara licked his lips with the taste of both their blood on it.

He looked down at his lover and saw the wonderful dick shining from the moonlight in its full glory, standing straight and tall with precum dripping from the tip, wanting to be touched and stroked.

Gaara gave the manhood its wish and reached his head down. He kissed the tip once and immediately started deepthroating it, making Naruto gasp in pleasure.

"Ah! Ah...ah..." Naruto started panting faster and faster and threw his head back in pleasure while holding Gaara's hair and playing with it carelessly in his hands.

As he was deeply sucking down on Naruto's wonderful dick, Gaara also stuck two fingers straight into the blonde's twitching hole.

"Ah!" Naruto felt the intrusion and moved his hips against those fingers, telling his lover he wanted more. Gaara thrust in three fingers, trying to find that sweet spot to make him moan even more. "AH!" Naruto's hips jerked up as he felt waves of pleasure electrify throughout his body. Gaara smirked inwardly since he knew that sweet prostate spot was found.

"Gaara..." He gasped out, and tugged harder on the red hair indicating that he was going to cum.

Gaara started sucking harder and faster, grabbing Naruto's balls as well in his hand. "Ah!" Naruto came as Gaara licked the tip one last time.

Naruto's hips jerked up and his hole clenched harder around Gaara's thrusting fingers as he felt himself orgasm hard into Gaara's awaiting mouth.

Gaara swallowed every drip with greediness and satisfaction.

The blonde was soon panting, trying to regain his breath from the wonderful climax he just reached.

But his break was soon over as Gaara took his fingers out and grabbed both of Naruto's thighs.

Naruto lifted his ass higher for him as well, spreading his legs and welcoming his lover inside him.

Gaara stared at the hole and then at Naruto. They looked at each other in the eyes the whole time as Gaara prepared his dick at the anticipating entrance. Soon, he thrust it in one swift movement, immediately hitting Naruto's sweet spot once again.

"AH!" Naruto gapsed out in pain and pleasure as he felt both ripples of opposite feelings spread throughout his lust filled body.

Gaara didn't stop his pace and started to thrust in faster and faster, his pace only increasing with each thrust.

"Ah! Ah!" Naruto wrapped his arms around Gaara's back, scratching it with his nails. He also surrounded Gaara's hips with his legs, showing that he wanted much, much more.

Gaara gave him his wish and thrust in faster and harder into the blonde, pushing him into the bed in an almost violent matter.

"Ah! Ah! Hah...hah...Gaara..." Naruto moaned out.

The said name knew that he was almost reaching the point of climax. He kept on pushing to the edge, wanting the moment to last longer...just a little longer.

"Ah...ah..." Naruto's hole started to become tighter around Gaara's thrusting dick and the red head knew that he was going to cum soon.

Naruto started stroking his own dick in rhythm with Gaara's fast thrusts and soon, he came again. "AHH!" His whole body jerked up, shaking with pleasure as he felt himself cum all over his stomach, the liquid pouring out of his twitching dick.

Gaara, not being able to hold back any longer, also came hard inside Naruto with one last thrust, releasing all his contents into the willing hole.

Their climax lasted for what seemed like a satisfying amount of time. They rode the orgasm out and soon, were collapsed on top of each other, enjoying the orgasmic after bliss.

Gaara slowly got out of Naruto and didn't hesitate to see his cum drip out of Naruto's pink hole. He couldn't help but smirk, knowing that only his mark was in there, and only his mark would always be allowed in there.

Gaara laid beside Naruto, who wrapped an arm around Gaara's stomach, and laid his head on Gaara's shoulder, evidently wanting to be held.

The Sand Village leader obeyed the silent wish and also wrapped his arm around Naruto's waist.

The two said nothing at all. No words of "I love you." The silence and the way they held each other spoke for itself.

 **The Morning:**

Gaara woke up first this morning to his happiness. He loved seeing his lover's face being brightly shown by the sunlight.

Naruto's hair was anything but neat and there was slight drool hanging from his mouth. He was breathing with his mouth and although he may have not slept as sexily as he looked when he was having sex, to Gaara, this was one of his most favorite moments of the day...being able to see his love next to him, holding him next to him, knowing that he would always be there even though he won't physically be there.

Gaara played with Naruto's hair a bit in his fingers. It may look rough and thick but in reality, it was soft and thin. Very silky in his hands.

"Mmm?" The blonde slowly started to wake up but Gaara didn't retreat his hands.

His eyes opened and blue, shining eyes were revealed that Gaara could see his reflection in.

Naruto looked up to see Gaara looking down at him. The Uzumaki smiled, seeing the look of happiness in Gaara's peaceful eyes.

He moved closer to Gaara and wrapped his arm around his chest.

Gaara still played with his hair, not wanting to stop.

Such a simple morning as usual. No talking necessary.

People may ask why they don't talk a lot. They may say it's a bad thing, they may say it's a good thing. It wasn't either.

It was simple; In Gaara and Naruto's relationship, words just weren't everything.


End file.
